Gamer
by Orihara Psyche
Summary: Tentang beberapa rombongan siswa yang suka sekali memutuskan apapun dengan permainan, apapun itu catat APAPUN. (Akun baru, yang dulu nggak bisa dibuka, yang dulu psyce orihara, sekarang dibalik )
1. Chapter 1

**Semua chara punya Masashi - dono **

**GAMER**

*Istirahat siang di kelas 2C tingkat SMA academy Konoha.  
"Satu lagi Sasuke-san jangan sampai berdekatan atau terpancing dengan para gamer, mereka selalu bersama-sama, jika kau bertemu salah satu atau bahkan mereka semua abaikan saja, ku katakana sekali lagi A – B – A – I – K – A –N. Mereka sangat merepotkan, apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu membuat kegaduhan." Sakura gadis berambut pink sebahu menjelaskan tetang situasi sekolahnya pada murit pindahan yang baru saja sampai pagi tadi, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan mata dingin, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, "Mau kemana Sasuke-san?" Seketika Sasuke memandang Sakura kali ini tanpa senyuman sedikitpun, "Toilet." Sasuke ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan mejanya yang suda seperti bunga Matahari dikerumunin lebah. Sasuke berjalan tenang menyusuri lorong, menghiraukan para siswi yang berbisik ingin tau siapa laki-laki tampan yang sedang berjalan, menghiraukan para siswa yang juga ikut doki-doki saat pertama kali melihatnya, menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang bersandar di pintu kelas sambil meminum susu kotak vanilanya, tak menyadari siswa berambut blonde sedang berbinar menatapnya. Setelah Sasuke lewat dengan tenang dan khitmatnya, Naruto langsung memasuki kelas dan berjalan cepat menuju pojok belakang kelas dimana teman-temanya sedang kelesotan(?) di sana.  
"Ayo Janken, yang menang akan berkenalan dengan murit baru, cepat! Sebelum dia kembali." Naruto menarik tangan kanan Shikamaru yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.  
"Jankenpong! Kusoo" Naruto meracau, Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dari duduk manisnya karena memang dirinya menang adu janken dengan Naruto, walaupun malas dan sangat tidak ingin sekali atau bahkan minat berkenalan dengan murit baru, namun yang namanya menang tetap menang. Shikamaru menunggu di ambang pintu kelas, di ikuti Naruto dari belakang. Tak lama yang ditunggu datang, saat Sasuke melintasi Shikamaru, dengan tenang Shikamaru memegang lengan Sasuke agar sang pemilik berhenti. "Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu, siapa namamu? Kelas berapa? Pindahan dari mana? Kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan datarnya, sedangkan Naruto yang mengendap-endap dibalik punggungnya hanya bisa menganga, Sasuke juga terkejut awalnya namun kemudian tersenyum dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Shikamaru, "Sasuke Uchiha, 2c, dari Iwagakure, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Naruto tambah ngangga, Shikamaru juga sedikit terkejut lalu menengok ke arah Naruto yang ada di balik pintu kelas, "Janken lagi? Aku tak mau menjadi kekasihnya." Shikamaru berbisik dibalik pintu kelas yang tertutup sedikit untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto. "Baka! Tolak! Kita janken hanya untuk berkenalan, Shikamaru baka!" Naruto sudah berbisik sambil mencak-mencak nggak jelas.  
"Ahh maaf, aku tak mau jadi kekasihmu, jaa." Shikamaru berbalik arah dan akan melangkah memasuki kelasnya, belum juga dua langkah, lenganya dicegat, dan yang mencegat adalah Sasuke, " Namamu?" Shikamaru kembali membalikan badan sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, "Shikamaru." Barulah Sasuke melepaskan genggamanya dan berlalu pergi, Shikamaru kemudian memasuki kelasnya, dan menutup pintu kelas rapat – rapat, keringat dingin muncul di pelipis kepalanya, hawa disekitarnya menjadi dingin, "Naruto! Aku tak akan mau berubah menjadi gay, camkan itu rubah sial!" Shikamaru mencubit pipi Naruto dan kembali ke pojok belakang bersama teman-teman yang lain, sedangkan Naruto malah keluar kelas untuk mengintip ke 2c yang tak jauh dari kelasnya yang berada di 2a.  
"Sedang apa kau Naruto?" Shino yang mau memasuki kelasnya jadi terhenti karena mendapati tingkah laku Naruto yang mencurigakan, mengintip ke kelas sambil tiarap dibalik tembok(?)  
"Haaahhh apa? Kau menyebut Naruto, dasar, dimana dia? Aku akan menghajarnya jika berani macam – macam dengan Sasuke." Sakura sudah heboh dan menghampiri Shino, segera saja Naruto berdiri dan menarik tangan Shino, "Janken, kalau aku menang, aku akan pergi." Naruto mengatakan dengan ritme yang singkat, "Yosh menang, jaa!" Naruto segera berlari karena menang adu janken, "Dasar kuso Naruto!" Sakura uring – uringan tak jadi memberi bogem mentah pada Naruto.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering, banyak siswa ataupun siswi berhamburan keluar kelas.  
"Naruto? kau tidak pulang?" Gaara yang duduk di sebelah bangku Naruto menghentikan kegiatan beres – beresnya, tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Kiba yang tempat duduknya di depan pojok kelas nyengir – nyengir mendekati meja Naruto, "Na… ru. . . toooo…" Kiba berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Naruto namun tak ada respon, "Bahaya, aku pulang duluan." Shikamaru sudah merasakan hawa tak enak disekitarnya lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas, Gaara melongo melihat antara Naruto beserta Shikamaru yang buru- buru, "H.. hwwaahh. . aku serahkan padamu kiba-kun." Gaara menepuk bahu Kiba dan ikut ngacir cepet ninggalin kelas. Jadilah di kelas 2a hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja, Neji yang duduk tepat di depan meja Shikamaru juga nampak membereskan peralatanya secepat mungkin, "Hey..!" Suara Naruto terdengar, seketika Kiba yang juga berencana kabur jadi terdiam sangking kagetnya, begitupula Neji yang menghentikan langkah kakinya padahal sudah di ambang pintu kelas.  
"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Naruto memasang wajah bodoh dan pergi meninggalkan kedua temanya yang seperti membatu beberapa saat. Naruto berjalan santai, lalu mengetik pesan di hp berwarna pink miliknya, sesekali diselingi tawa, sesekali menyeringai.  
"Yup, kirim ke semua." Naruto memasukan lagi hpnya ke dalam kantong celana seragamnya.  
_Master fuck me_  
Menyadari nada deringnya berbunyi Neji mengeluarkan hp dari saku celana seragamnya.  
_Sukisuki  
_Kini berganti Kiba menarik hp dari saku baju seragamnya.  
Ditempat lain :  
Gaara yang sedang berjalan santai kini menjadi sedikit tegang memandangi hpnya yang baru saja mendapat pesan, Shikamaru yang tadinya berjalan disamping Gaara kini malah tertinggal dan diam ditempat.

.

". . . .!"  
Gaara segera berbalik arah lalu berlari, nampak Shikamaru yang juga berjalan cepat di depanya, Kiba maupun Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama berlari, dan ke empat orang tersebut bertemu pada satu titik di halaman sekolah dimana Naruto dengan tenang duduk di bawah pohon.  
"Aku ikut!" ujar ke empat – empatnya bersamaan, Naruto tersenyum, kumudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulang bersama.  
"Sudah lama hadiahnya tidak sebagus ini, ayo segera laksanakan permainanyaaa!" Kiba bersemangat, dan meneriakan 'permainanya' dengan cukup lantang, tak menyadari suasana bahagia siswa – siswi yang baru saja akan menuju rumah berubah menjadi cemas, sebagian berhenti berjalan dan terdiam, sebagian menatap horror dan memutuskan berlari pergi, sebagian juga ada yang menatap marah pada rombongan Naruto dkk.  
"Mau apa lagi mereka kali ini?" Bisik seseorang dari sebuah rombongan siswa yang tak jauh dari Naruto, oh ya tentu di bumbui permainan mata sengit dengan bibir komat – kamit ala tokoh antagonis di sebuah judul sinetron bubur yang ditukar.  
"Awas saja jika macam – macam dengan kita!" Timpal seseorang lagi dari mereka dengan hidung yang bergerak kembang kempis seirama dengan lampu peringatan kereta akan lewat.  
"Eh? Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika itu Kiba-san" Sahut seseorang lagi dengan mimic imut sambil ketawa – ketiwi membuat teman – temannya yang lain( uuurrgghh what the fuck =='' )  
Skip time (tehee ^^ )  
Naruto sedang berguling – guling di atas kasurnya tanpa kejelasan pasti. Gaara sedang pundung di pojokan sambil nyongkelin kentang goring dari tempatnya. Shikmaru juga sudah pasrah menenggelamkan dirinya disamping Naruto(berencana molor dia). Tinggal Kiba dan Neji yang masih bersitegang satu sama lain, menatap permainan dibawahnya yang sungguh menegangkan, ya sangat menegangkan karena hampir babak final. Kiba mengambil dua biji buah dari dua kolom kecil, lalu mengisi kolom selanjutnya beserta kolom besar yang terletak di ujung, Neji sudah mengeluarkan seringainya karena lawanya sangat bodoh dan menuju kekalahan, Kiba sudah gembungin pipi menatap melas Neji, "Tidak Kiba, tidak kali ini." Neji tersenyum senang, "Aaaaahhh aku kalah!" Kiba guling – guling di karpet sampai membuat kentang milik Gaara yang sedang depresi berjatuhan. Neji berdiri dari duduknya, berdehem sebentar untuk menarik perhatian teman – temannya yang lain. Kontan Naruto, Shikamaru duduk tenang di atas kasur, Gaara dan Kankuro duduk bersimpuh dengan manis tak jauh dari Kiba yang bersandar pada kasur Naruto.  
"Kalian memang pecundang semua, masa hanya – "  
"Oke- oke kita pecundang, lanjutkan jangan kotbah, durasi nih durasi." Naruto ngorek – ngorek telinga santai, teman – teman yang lain juga mengangguk mantap, kebiasaan Neji kalau memenangkan sebuah game pasti akan sedikit mencemooh teman – temannya yang lain dan membanggakan dirinya sendiri.  
"Tch, Baiklah, mulai dari Kankuro, umm. . kau dengan siapa ya, bagaimana kau dengan bug – Freak? Haha kalian pernah satu kelas kan?" Kankuro langsung nempol ke dinding, memukulnya pelan sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri.  
"Shikamaru.. kau… kau dengan Choji saja bagaimana? Baik bukan aku padamu?" Neji menyeringai senang, Shikamaru hanya tenang dan melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya setelah menerima hukuman kekalahan. "Ceehh." Neji kecewa melihat reaksi Shikamaru yang biasa saja  
'Gaara, kau dengan Kimimaro saja, akhir – akhir ini aku kesal sekali denganya." Gaara mangap.  
"Ki.. Ki.. Kimimaro? Kimimaro dari 2E itu? Kimimaro yang gosipnya berpacaran dengan Orochimaru sensei itu?" Gaara memperjelas orang yang dimaksut untuk hukumanya, Neji Cuma megangguk.  
"Kami – sama." Gaara menutup wajahnya, seperti tak rela mendapatkan hukumanya.  
"Neji Neji aku dengan Sasuke ya? Murit baru tadi siang!" Seru Naruto girang, 'Baiklah, berhubung kau yang menyediakan hadiahnya, terserah kau saja." Naruto bersorak riang, tak menghiraukan teman – temanya yang lain menatap horror dirinya.  
"Kuso yaro, aku dengan siapa? Lagipula kenapa semuanya dengan laki – laki? Sejak kapan kau gay? Oh! Sejak awal sekolah menengah kau sudah gay, hahaha!" Kiba tertawa keras, Neji sudah besengut karena memang dirinya alami gay dari sononya, dari kecil maksutnya.  
"Tch, baikalah kau dengan Sakon." Seketika Kiba terdiam, ganti teman – temanya yang lain tertawa lebar, Sakon murit dari kelas 2G yang terkenal berandalan, susah di atur, bahkan gosipnya Sakon bergabung dengan geng motor jalanan.  
"Yooossshh, kita mulai besok!' Naruto berteriak semangat.  
"Yokkaaaiiii!" Sahut teman – temanya yang lain.  
"Berisik Naruto!" Teriak Kyubi dari dalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto.  
Permainan sebenarnya baru saja dimulai, permainan yang menjadi penentu hukuman hanyalah babak penyelisihan, dan yang benar – benar akan dimainkan oleh mereka adalah esok hari, bersama pasangan yang sudah ditentukan oleh sang raja atau pemenang permainan awal. Jumat  
Naruto vs Sasuke  
Pagi – pagi sekali kelas 2c mendadak memiliki beberapa aura disana, dari suram, heran, terkejut, serta menakutkan.  
Kilas balik 5 menit yang lalu.  
"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Naruto menundukan badan sebentar tepat di depan meja Sasuke, Siswa – siswi yang beberapa sudah ada di kelas seketika terdiam.  
"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku sedang bermain bersama teman – temanku, dan permainanku itu bermain denganmu, maukah Sasuke – san berpacaran denganku sampai sebelum liburan musim panas minggu depan?" Naruto sumringah, tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya yang sudah sangat tegang, Sasuke yang dengan tenang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah mari bermain." Naruto tambah sumringah mendengar jawaban bagus dari Sasuke.  
"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu ke kelas." Naruto sudah akan pergi, namun tanganya tertahan oleh Sasuke.  
"Huh?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka sebentar.  
"Kembalilah." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari lengan Naruto, lagi – lagi seluruh warga kelas 2c yang sudah datang terkejut setengah hidup. Naruto tanpa satu patah katapun kembali ke kelasnya.  
"Hehe aku berhasil!" Naruto berdiri di depa kelas sambil tersenyum lebar, Neji berdecih dari arah mejanya, "Oii Shikamaru mau kemana kau?" Naruto meneriaki Shikamaru yang baru saja akan masuk kelas dan pergi lagi, si pemilik nama tak menghiraukan dan tetap meninggalkan kelas, Naruto juga tak ambil pusing. Dari rombongan Naruto yang baru sampai di kelas hanya Neji dan dirinya.  
Dilain tempat  
Jumaat  
Kankuro vs Shino  
Kankuro sedang duduk berdua bersama Shino di halaman belakang sekolah, hanya suasana hening tercipta disana.  
"Kau sehat?" Kankoro akhirnya membuka percakapan, sembari membayangkan betapa absurd pertanyaan darinya ini.  
"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat, itu karena aku tidak memiliki penyakit apapun dalam tubuhku." Jawab Shino enteng, Kankuro menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingin sekali rasanya sekarang dia ngupil sambil lari – lari daripada harus berbicara dengan makhluk bernama Shino ini, seperti yang pembaca baca(?) dua patah pertanyaan Kankuro bisa berbuah berderet – deret jawaban.  
"Itu apa?" Kankuro menarik nafas panjang untuk menerima penjelasan kedua.  
"Bukankah ini kabutomushi? Anak – anak kecil saat musim panas sering mengadu mereka bukan? yang bertanduk itu jantan, yang tak bertanduk itu betina, Panjang tubuh jantan 30-54 mm belum termasuk tanduk, panjang tubuh betina 30-52 mm, aku mendapatkanya dari Kabuto sensei tadi sebelum bertemu denganmu." Kankuro menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangan, betapa bodohnya dia sampai tidak tau kabutomushi, percakapan kembali behenti, hanya angin yang bertiup segar.  
"Baiklah, aku kembali kelas, kau juga." Kankuro berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk – nepuk bawahan seragamnya, lalu ngeloyor pergi tanpa peduli ntah Shino masih disana atau sudah beranjak, Shino hanya memandangi Kankuro sampai menghilang di tikungan, dan kembali melihat kedua kumbang miliknya.  
Di lain tempat  
Kiba vs Sakon  
Kiba mondar – mandir di depan kelas 2G, menunggu siswa berwajah manis dengan rambut biru dan penampilan bak gado – gado. Hingga bel berderingpun yang ditunggu tak datang, Kibapun pasrah dan kembali ke kelasnya.  
Di kelas 2c  
jumaat  
Shikamaru vs Choji  
Shikamaru sedang bersitegang dengan Sakura, padahal bel sudah berbunyi.  
"Sakura, sudah tidak apa – apa, Shikamaru hanya berbicara denganku." Choji mencoba menjauhkan Sakura yang sedang mengamuk di hadapan Shikamaru yang hanya duduk tenang di belakang Choji.  
"Aku yakin, si pemalas ini sedang membuat keributan dengan teman – temanya yang lain, kau juga Choji, kenapa kau menghalangiku!?" Sakura masih mencak – mencak, Shikamaru kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan kelas 2c, mengbaikan amukan Sakura yang sedang ditahan Choji.  
Jumaat  
Gaara vs Kimimaro

Gaara segera kembai ke kelasnya setelah 20menit mengendap – endap ke ruangan Kimia milik Orochimaru sensei beserta siswa tersayangnya KI – MI – MA – RO . .O O O!"  
Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelasnya Gaara hanya mengeratkan genggaman tanganya satu sama lain sambil terus komat- kamit tanpa kejelasan. Dan sampainya di depan kelas, walaupun ada Kurenai sensei sudah ngejagrok di depan kelas, Gaara dengan percaya dirinya merentangkan kedua tangan, menarik nafas panjang, lalu  
"KKKKAAAAAMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIII - SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali ke Gaara yang dengan lantangnya berteriak, membuat seisi kelas terdiam, untuk ukuran siswa se cool, se tenang, dan se manis Gaara akan berteriak seperti itu merupakan tujuh dari keajaiban SasuNaru .

"Gaa. . Gaara – ku. . n? Kurenai sensei mencairkan suasana, Gaara menatap Neji dengan begitu keji, sampai yang ditatap senyum – senyum sendiri, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Kurenai sensei, mendekatinya.

"Janken, kalau menang aku akan menemuinya nanti, kalau kalah besok baru kutemui." Gaara menarik tangan kanan Kurenai, "Ah. .um. . baiklah." Mengerti kebiasaan mencolok beberapa siswanya, Kurenai menyetujui.

JANKENPONG

"Kuso!" Gaara meracau karena kalah adu janken dan duduk dimejanya dengan tenang, pelajaranpun dimulai.

Selama kebanyakan murit sedang menimba ilmu dari kali, ada seorang siswa yang malah berada di lab kimia bersama salah satu guru yang sangat dihindari banyak manusia(?) baiklah dihindari banyak murit bahkan beberapa guru lainya.

"Oo. .rochi. . sen. . sensei ahh, pelan. . sen. . ah aw! Sensei. . awh. ." siswa berambut putih sepanjang bahu yang tak beraturan sedang mengerang menahan sakit dibawah naungan Orochimaru sensei.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup, nanti dilanjut lagi." Orochimaru beralih menuju mejanya, Kimimaro mengenakan seragamnya kembali.

"Oh ya Kimimaro, kalau hanya kita berdua kau bisa memanggilku (. . . .)."

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas." Kimimaro berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sudah sepi, karena kebanyakan murit berada di dalam kelas.

BUGH

"Awh. .!"

"Duh. . Sa. .kiiiittt! Teme, kalau berjalan hati – hat. . .ii." Kankuro langsung mengecilkan volume basnya saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja bertubrukan tubuh denganya.

"You okay?" Kankuro mengulurkan tanganya sambil sedikit menyeringai dibumbui memakai bahasa ingris pada Kimimaro yang sedang terduduk manis akibat tabrakan tak terditeksi, Kimimaro terkejut dengan wajah yang cukup me merah di sana, disaat Kimimaro akan menerima uluran tangan Kankuro, dengan sangat kasar Kankuro menarik kembali uluran tangan miliknya lalu pergi begitu saja. Pada akhirnya Kimimaro berdiri sendiri dan memaklumi sikap Kankuro yang sudah membencinya sejak kepindahan dirinya ke sekolah ini satu tahun lalu.

Skip time.

Jumat istirahat siang

Naruto vs Sasuke

"Saaasssuukeee. . sa . . sa. . sakuke sasuke ssaassuuuukkkeeee!" Naruto terus mendendangkan lagu dengan lirik nama salah satu siswa yang baru saja pindah sehari lalu. Dari dalam kelasnya, hingga sampai ke kelas si pemilik nama, Naruto dengan senang gembira bernyanyi.

'SASUKE!" Pas di depan pintu kelas 2c, nyanyian Naruto terhenti dalam satu hentakan. Murit yang berada di dalam kelas kontan menghentikan kegiatan masing – masing.

"Teme Naruto! Kali ini kau, apa maumu dengan Sasuke!" Sakura sudah meledak –ledak tak terkendali, ledakan akibat Shikamaru tadi pagi ikut dia keluarkan juga.

"Ahahaha Sakura – chan, sudah lama sekali tak bermain denganmu, apa kau merindukanku?" Naruto memasang wajah imut sembari mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan diletakan di depan dada persis tokoh wanita dalam kebanyakan shoujo manga. Sakura langsung blushing jika mengingat dirinya juga pernah dijadikan salah satu permainan bocah imut manis menggemaskan satu ini.

"Kau..!" Sakura sudah benar – benar meledak dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hehe janken?" Naruto yang terpojok hanya bisa nyengir – nyengir ngeri di dekatkan dengan wajah Sakura yang sedang ngamuk.

"Janken janken! Jangan bermain – main terus!" Sakura sudah meletakan kedua tanganya di sekitar leher Naruto(niat banget nyekiknya). Naruto melirik arah meja Sasuke yang jelas sekali si pemilik bangku sedang memperhatikanya, Naruto melambai – lambaikan tangan meminta tolong, Sasukepun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sakura." Suara berat yang terdengar datar datang dari belakang Sakura, otomatis Sakura yang sedikit terkejut melepaskan cekikan mautnya dari leher Naruto lalu membalikan tubuh kebelakang.

"Dia kekasihku, berteman baiklah denganya." Sasuke tersenyum sangat tidak ramah, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam ntah terpesona ntah terlalu terkejut. Sasuke kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk membawanya keluar kelas.

"Hihi aku mencintaimu Sasuke!" Naruto kesenengan balik menggelayuti lengan kiri Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pandangan sekitar.

"Bukankah itu Naruto? Salah satu **_Gamer_**?"

"Yang disebelahnya murit baru? Kasihan sekali dia."

"Bermain apa mereka kali ini?"

"Ntahlah, aku belum pernah **_bermain _**dengan salah satu dari mereka sejak taman kana – kanak."

"Aku penasaran dengan mereka, rasanya ingin mendekat."

"Bodoh! Itu karena kau tidak satu sekolah sejak kecil, kau bahkan tak akan mau di dekati mereka jika kau mengenal mereka sejak dulu!"

"Tapi jika melihat mereka, sepertinya aku mendapatkan perasaan tak pernah bosan jika berada di sana."

"Bodoh, mereka seperti serigala berbulu domba."

". . . ."

Percakapan beberapa gadis terhenti karena baru saja salah satu **_Gamer _**dengan rambut merah dengan kantung mata yang menunjukan jelas siswa satu ini memiliki waktu tidur yang sedikit.

"Itu Gaara? Sepupunya Sasori sensei bukan, keren sekali dia, wajahnya manis."

"**Ya dia manis, tapi dia labil, haha!**"

". . . ."

". . . . . ."

Kiba menyahuti perkataan salah satu dari mereka, lalu berlari cepat merangkul Gaara yang sudah besengut dikata manusia labil, alhasil Gaara ataupun Kiba jadi bertengkar sepanjang perjalanan di koridor kelas 2.

Jumaat, istirahat siang, 2G

Kiba vs Sakon

Kiba yang tadinya bercanda dengan Gaara sepanjang koridor daerah kelas 2, kini terhenti tepat di depan kelas 2G dimana orang yang dia cari – cari sejak pagi akhirnya menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Ganbbate Kiba – kun, heheh." Gaara menepuk beberapa kali bahu Kiba sebelum meninggalkan teman sepermainanya ini. Kelas 2G, yang sebagian besar di isi oleh siswa ataupun siswi dengan kemampuan otak cukup mahal jika dijual karena jarang dipakai ini seketika tenang mendapati seonggok manusia yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu kelas mereka.

"**Gamer**, heehhhh." Seorang siswa berbisik sambil menyeringai. Kiba mengedarkan pandanganya mencari seseorang dengan nama S – A – K – O – N . setelah target terditeksi, Kiba dengan seluruh keberanian melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Gamer – san, mencari siapa?" Tiba – tiba muncul siswi berdada besar dengan make up kinclong serta rambut ikal yang di cat blonde merangkul lengan Kiba.

"Ah. . ahaha. . maaf." Kiba tertawa ngeri menyingkirkan rangkulan si siswi dengan hati – hati. Lalu secepat mungkin mencapai meja yang terletak dipojok belakang berdekatan dengan jendela yang sedang terbuka lebar.

"Sa. . Sakon, bisa berbicara sebentar?" Kiba sudah tepat di samping meja Siswa dengan rambut berwarna ungu susu yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya menghadap meja, Sakon yang memang pada dasarnya tidak benar – benar tidur mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ingin berurusan denganya.

"Bicara saja.' Sakon kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Bisa ditempat lain?"

"…"

"…"

"Pffttt hahahaha . . hahaha. . haha aduuhhh. . hahhh haahh, perutku sakit, tunggu hahaha tunggu sebentar hahaha, haha. . hhhhh. .hhh . ." Sakon tertawa lebar sambil menyeka setitik air matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Memangnya kau akan mengatakan 'Sakon – san aku menyukaimu, maukah kau berpacaran denganku' buahahaha. . hahahaha, aduh. .aduh. . tolong hahaha." Alhasil Sakon menarik banyak perhatian teman – teman sekelasnya yang lain untuk memperhatikan arah bangkunya.

"Ya aku akan mengatakan itu, maukah kau berpacaran denganku?" Kiba yang sudah kepalang malu sekalian mempermalukan diri dan tersenyum ramah dihadapan Sakon yang berganti wajah dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda, pergi sana." Sakon menelungkupkan kembali kepalanya, berganti teman – teman Sakon yang lain menertawai Kiba, serta melontarkan ejekan – ejekan nista yang sangat dibencinya.

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan menemuimu kembali." Kiba kemudian pergi dari kelas 2G yang di iringi segala caci serta tawa meledak dari dalam kelas sana.

"Neji sial!" Kiba menggerutu menahan malu serta wajahnya yang mudah sekali memerah sepanjang perjalananya menuju kantin sekolah.

Jumaat, istirahat siang

Gaara vs Kimimaro

Gaara meninggalkan Kiba tepat di depan kelas 2G, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lantai 4, Gaara menatap nanar lorong sunyi di hadapanya, menelan ludah sebentar lalu melanjutkan perjaalanan, menuju lab. Kimia yang terletak paling ujung.

"Per. .misii. ." Gaara membuka pintu lab. dengan sangat pelan dan hati – hati, menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dari kedua bola matanya.

"Huh?" Gaara terheran karena ruangan nampak sepi.

"Kemana Guru menjijikan itu?" Gaara yang tadi menundukan sedikit tubuhnya kini berdiri tegak.

"Ehm, mencari saya Gaara – kun?" Gaara hampir membatu mendengar suara yang sangat tiba – tiba dari arah belakangnya, dan sudah dipastikan si pemilik suara Orochimaru sensei. Gaara membalik tubuhnya perlahan, berusaha memasang senyum se sumringah mungkin, "Ahaha. . itu. . emm Ki. .Kimimaro .. emm." Gaara mengeratkan kepalan tanganya, berharap guru dengan gosip keturunan sadako ini tak mengutuknya.

"Kimimaro?" Orochimaru malah memasang wajah tak mengerti. Gaara hanya mengangguk mantap meyakinkan. "Hmmm Kimimaro. . ntahlah dia dimana, kenapa kau mencarinya kemari?" Gaara kemudian menunduk sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Karena.. Gosip yang beredar sensei berpacaran dengan Kimimaro, jadi aku mencarinya kemari, selain itu aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa sensei akan membiarkanku berpacaran dengan Kimimaro." Suasana menjadi hening, Gaara kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali, nampak disana wajah orochimaru yang memang sudah pucat bertambah pucat.

"Walaupun sensei tidak mengijinkan, aku akan berusaha berpacaran denganya." Gaara berwajah serius dan meninggalkan Orochimaru sendiri. Gaara kembali menuruni tangga, kemudian menuju taman belakang sekolah, hanya untuk apa? Tentu saja mencari Kimimaro tercinta, siapa lagi?!

"Tch dimana dia? Dengan rambut putih mencolok seperti itu, seharunya mudah ditemukan, Neji sial!" Gaara udah keringetan akibat berjalan cepat demi menemukan satu makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sepertinya hilang ditelan bumi, sampailah Neji ditaman belakang sekolah yang cukup ramai, mengitari setiap manusia disana, tak mempedulikan jika dirinya menjadi perbincangan, Gaara lalu menuju bagian taman paling ujung, dekat dengan gudang, yang bisa dipastikan akan sepi disana. Gaara berhenti mendadak ketika kedua bola matanya jelas menatap dua pasang siswa sedang duduk manis sambil memakan bekal bersama dibawah pohon beralaskan rumbut hijau nan subur.

"Kau lihat Kimimaro?" Gaara cemberut mengingat dirinya bahkan belum makan siang, jangankan makan, minum saja belum! Kankuro mengangkat bahunya sedikit bertanda tak tau, Gaara kemudian melirik Shino yang sedang memakan roti tanpa terganggu kedatanganya.

"Kami – sama." Gaara berbisik pelan lalu melanjutkan perjalananya kembali, sekarang Gaara menuju gedung kolam renang, barangkali makhluk sialan(menurut Gaara) itu ada di sana. Gaara membuka pintu gedung, bukan Kimimaro yang terlihat, malah manusia dengan warna rambut mencolok sedang di cumbui manusia berambut gelap yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini 24jam yang lalu.

"Narutoo! Kau melihat Kimimaro?!" Gaara sedikit berteriak karena kedua orang tersebut memang agak jauh dari posisinya yang berada di ambang pintu, Naruto hanya melambaikan tanganya beberapa kali bertanda tak tau, Gaara dengan lemas menutup kembali pintu gedung kolam renang, kali ini Gaara tidak berjalan dengan semangat, hanya menyeret kakinya yang sudah tak bertenaga untuk pergi kembali ke kelas melewati area belakang sekolah. Gaara berhenti di mesin minuman, dengan seluruh tenaganya yang ada Gaara berusaha untuk tidak mati kehausan hanya untuk mencari belahan permainanya(?)

Bruk! Krincing..

Belum berakhir penderitaan Gaara karena kelelahan, kini dirinya harus bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang membuat tubuh pendek nan mungilnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah maaf, kau tidak apa – apa?"

Dheg!

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat.

"KIMIMARO!?" Gaara berteriak, membuat sang pemilik nama terkejut sekaligus murit yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Ya?"

Gaara berdiri sendiri dari insiden jatuhnya, "Ahhh Kimimaroooo, aku mencarimu." Gaara tanpa basa – basi memeluk Kimimaro yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, meluapkan kegembiraanya yang sedari tadi ia cari, "Umm. . umm Gaara – san?" Gaara langsung terdiam dari aksi peluapan kegembiraan miliknya.

"Kau tau namaku? Hmmm. .?" Gaara melepaskan pelukanya, menatap Kimimaro dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Gaara – san salah satu Gamer, dan. . dan kalian cukup terkenal disini.." Kimimaro reflek menjawab, Gaara tersenyum, lalu menghentikan kontak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kimimaro, mengambil koin yang tadi terjatuh, lalu membeli jus, sedangkan Kimimaro malah terdiam yang tadinya berencana membeli minuman. Gaara menyeruput jusnya hanya dalam hitungan detik, menghela nafas panjang kemudian kembali menatap Kimimaro.

"Nah Kimimaro, mau berpacaran denganku?" Gaara tersenyum manis.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

"Berbahaya.."

Dua siswa yang sedang membeli minuman ikut terkejut mendengar sekilas pernyataan Gaara.

"Kimimaro? Aku menyukaimu, jadi mau berpacaran denganku?" Angin makin bertiup kencang, suasana jadi sunyi, karena banyaknya murit yang memilih pergi dari sekitar Gaara beserta Kimimaro.

"Umm. . baiklah." Jawaban Kimimaro makin membuat murit yang tersisa di dekat sana hampir menghentikan kegiatan bernafas.

"Baiklah, kita akan berpacaran, ayo kembali ke kelas." Gaara sumringah seperti mendapatkan kekuatanya kembali, menggandeng Kimimaro sepanjang perjalanan menuju lantai 2, dimana deretan kelas 2 berada, Kimimaro hanya mampu berwajah merah tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Yep sampai dikelasmu, sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu kembali." Gaara kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Kimimaro. Sesampainya di kelas Gaara mendapatkan kesenangan lagi, yaitu melihat Kiba yang sedang berwajah lesu duduk sendiri dibelakang kelas hanya dengan PSP di hadapanya.

"Ki – ba – kun, ada apa? Kau belum memulai juga? Uh uh, berjuanglah." Gaara dengan gaya mengasiani mengelus ngelus kepala Kiba, "Berisik! Manusia labil." Kiba menyingkirkan dengan kasar tangan Gaara, "Heheh aku sudah memulai lho." Gaara ikutan duduk, lalu mengeluarkan setumpukan kartu remi dari dalam sakunya.

Skipe time.

Jumat, sepulang sekolah.

Gamer

Naruto segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya sekilat mungkin setelah terdengar bel pulang sekolah, nampak juga Gaara sedang membereskan peralatan sekolah yang ada di atas mejanya, Shikamaru yang di atas mejanya selalu 'bersih' keluar terlebih dahulu dari kelas meninggalkan teman – temannya yang lain tanpa seribu kata, sedangkan Kiba dengan wajah lesu malas – malasan membereskan peralatanya.

"Kiba? Huhhh?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiba dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Oh! Jangan – jangan kau belum memulainya ya?" Naruto menjauhkan kembali wajahnya.

"Hihi berjuanglah, muah!" Naruto menyangoni Kiba ciuman di pipi lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas, kini berganti Gaara yang mendekati meja Kiba.

"Kiba – kun . . apakah aku harus menciummu juga?" Gaara memasukan sedikit jari telunjuk tangan kananya, membuat wajah se imut mungkin hingga membuat Kiba bergetar ketakutan dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ahh berjuanglah Gaara – kun." Neji menyeringai membuat seolah nada bicaranya sama seperti Gaara saat mengusili Kiba.

"Berisik, oyaji freak."

"Tch." Neji kesal sendiri pada akhirnya, Gaara menyusuri satu demi satu kelas, melewati kelas 2c yang sedang ada Naruto beserta Shikamaru sedang dihadang oleh gerombolan Sakura.

"Yo." Berpas – pasan dengan Kankuro tepat saat Gaara akan memasuki kelas 2E. Kankuro menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan Gaara memasuki kekas, melihat Gaara sudah datang, Kimimaro beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Ohh, kupikir kau hanya tertarik dengan orochimaru sensei saja." Kankuro tersenyum mengejek saat Kimimaro sudah tepat berada di dekat Gaara. Kimimaro hanya diam, tak menjawab sepatah katapun, Gaara sendiri sudah menampakan wajah kesalnya.

"Hey.. ajarkan dia seperti yang kau pelajari dari sensei menjijikan itu." Kankuro berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Kimimaro, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kimimaro lagi – lagi hanya terdiam tak berminat meladeni sulutan dari Kankuro.

"Apa yang dia bisikan?" Gaara mengangkat sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Kimimaro dengan jelas, Kimimaro hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dari kelas terlebih dahulu, Gaarapun tak ambil pusing dan menjajari langkah Kimimaro.

Kelas 2G.

Kiba yang kesabaranya mulai habis setelah beberapa menit yang lalu beradu argumen dengan Sakon akhirnya tersungkur ke lantai.

Flash back 5menit lalu.

"Pergilah, aku tidak tertarik."

"Baiklah, kita pulang bersama saja."

"Aku bukan homo."

"Aku juga, kita bisa berteman dulu."

"Kau menjijikan."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Itu hanya permainanmu dengan teman – temanmu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukaimu."

"Hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, mau berpacaran denganku?"

"Tidak, pergilah sebelum aku marah."

"Kalau begitu pulang bersama."

Flash back end.

Kini Kiba sedang tersungkur dilantai dengan bekas luka pukul di pipi kananya yang didapat dari kepalan tinju Sakon beberapa detik lalu. Kiba meringis kesakitan memegangi pipinya. Setelah memberi bogem, Sakon ngeloyor pergi begitu saja bersama beberapa teman – temanya.

"Kuso yaro, kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali memasukan Sakon dalam daftar mainanmu, mau dihajar?" salah satu siswa bertubuh gemuk dengan kulit tan menghampiri Kiba, "Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh!" datang lagi satu siswa yang tanpa berkata apapun menghajar Kiba, lalu datang lagi dua orang, jadilah Kiba dikeroyokin tiga orang sekaligus tanpa sempat melawan.

Pada akhirnya Kiba yang baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya membuka mata, nampak ruangan kelas yang kosong, langit sudah hampir berganti malam.

"Aw aw . . duuhh, kuso. ." Kiba bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit, lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku seragamnya, mengetik beberapa kalimat, lalu dikirimkan keseluruh teman – teman Gamer yang lain. Selang dua puluh menit,datanglah Shikamaru beserta Gaara membantunya berjalan. Diluar gerbang sekolah nampak Naruto beserta Kankuro dengan latar belakang sebuah sport car berwarna orange.

Dua jam berlalu, Kiba yang lumayan babak belur setelah dibawa kerumah sakit langsung diantar kerumah. Setelah mengantar Kiba, Naruto yang memegang kemudi mengantarkan kedua kakak beradik Kankuro beserta Gaara kerumah, tinggalah Shikamaru dan dirinya.

"Shikamaru janken, kalau menang aku akan menghajar Sakon." Naruto belum beranjak dari rumah Gaara, Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang.

"Jankenpong. ."

"Cih." Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobil dan beranjak dari sana menuju kediaman Shikamaru. Hanya membutuhkah waktu lima menit untuk sampai disana.

"Kita sudah janken, jangan macam – macam, mengerti?" Shikamaru memperingatkan Naruto sebelum menutup pintu mobil, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sabtu pagi

Naruto vs Sasuke.

Naruto yang sengaja belum memasuki kelasnya dan malah mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja Sasuke, membuat si pemilik meja sedikit bertanya – tanya. Sasuke mengelus rambut blonde acak – acakan dan terasa halus, Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun, "Hm?" Sasuke memasang wajah bertanya, terhadap blondenya yangg terlihat lesu, Naruto mengangkat tangan ke atas, meregangkan otot – ototnya, "Janken, kalau menang aku akan menciumu." Naruto tersenyum lebar menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Kalau menang katakan kenapa kau bersedih."

"Jankenpong. . Yahuuuu aku menang!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, dan benar – benar mencium bibir Sasuke ditengah banyaknya penghuni 2c yang sudah datang, "Mm. .mnn. .mm pwuhh. ." Ciuman panas yang terjadi beberapa detik akhirnya menuai akhir, Naruto melap air liur yang sedikit keluar dari jalurnya. "Aku mencintaimu Sasukee, jaaa. .!" Naruto berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas 2c.

Sabtu pagi

Shikamaru vs Choji.

Shikamaru berpas – pasan dengan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kelas 2c, berhubung si blonde satu ini ngambek, dengan tampang cemberut mencegat Shikamaru hanya untuk menyetorkan wajah cemberutnya lalu berlari pergi, Shikamaru garuk – garuk kepala dan memasuki kelas 2c, mencari siapa? Tentu saja mencari kekasihnya! Namun yang dicari nampaknya belum sampai di kelas, Shikamaru meninggalkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi makanan di atas meja Choji, tak lupa memberi memo disana.

Sabtu pagi

Gaara vs Kimimaro.

Gaara yang baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan damai tiba – tiba menjadi kesal akibat melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan, Kimimaro kekasihnya sedang berjalan dengan riang bersama Orochimaru sensei.

"Kimimaro!" Gaara menarik lengan Kimimaro dengan kasar agar menjauh dari Orochimaru, "Gaara?!" badan Gaara yang lebih pendek mencoba menyembunyikan Kimimaro dibalik punggungnya, "Orochimaru sensei, Kimimaro sedang berpacaran denganku, jadi kumohon hentikan berdekatan dengannya!" Kimimaro maupun Orochimaru terdiam sesaat, begitupula makhluk lain disekitar mereka.

"Baiklah Gaara – kun." Orochimaru tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Gaara.

"Gaara. . apa yang kau katakan, Orochimaru sensei dan aku itu –"

"Ahhhh berisik. . pokoknya jangan berdekatan dengan siapapun!" Gaara ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Kimimaro.

Sabtu pagi

Kiba vs Sakon.

Bel sekolah bauru saja berbunyi, banyak murit dari taman kanak – kanak hingga menengah ke atas berhamburan untuk segera menuju gedung masing – masing. Baru saja berhenti Baleno hitam di depan halaman sekolah, munculah Kiba dengan tambalan di pipi sebelah kanan, pelipis sebelah kiri, serta hiasan memar – memar disekujur tubuhnya yang tak terlihat karena memakai seragam sekolah.

"Duh duh . . mhhh." Kiba mati – matian menahan sakit. Berjalan sedikit demi sedikit memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, kemudian terdengar suara riuh dari arah belakang Kiba.

"Sakon. . nanti bermain denganku saja."

"Denganku saja."

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya, mendengar nama Sakon.

"Hey! Jalanmu lambat sekali!"

Bruk

"Duh duh duh. . tch." Salah satu siswa yang berada di kerumunan Sakon mendorong Kiba dengan pelan, tapi malah berbuah jatuh. Sakon menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga beberapa murit yang ada bersamanya.

"Hah? Kau yang kemarin dihajar Jiroubou bukan?"

"Itu pelajaran untukmu bodoh." Kiba yang berusaha berdiri di iringi gelak tawa tak menggubris pernyataan – pernyataan mereka. Pas sekali Kiba berdiri langsung bertatap muka dengan Sakon, beberapa detik dihabiskan mereka berdua untuk saling memandang, hingga Kiba tersenyum lalu beranjak dari hadapan Sakon.

"Hey, kau disini saja bodoh." Lagi – lagi ada yang mendorong Kiba hingga jatuh, lalu pergilah mereka termasuk Sakon meninggalkan Kiba. Kini Kiba harus berusaha lagi berdiri dan berjalan, tak berminat meminta pertolongan pada Naruto atau yang lainya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh untuk mencapai gedung sekolah, kini Kiba harus berjuang dari rak sepatu menuju lantai 2. Perjalanan yang biasanya tidak mencapai satu menit menuju tangga, kini terasa seperti seribu tahun untuk Kiba mencapai sana.

"Ahh sampai juga, yosh!" Kiba mengambil nafas, mengeratkan pengan tanganya pada besi pembatas tembok tangga(?). " satu. . dua. . tig – " Kiba terkejut merasakan kirinya tiba – tiba ditarik, dan sebuah lengan melingkar depanjang pinggangnya, Kiba menoleh untuk mencari tau siapa gerangan.

"Sakon?" Kiba terkejut, Sakon hanya diam, tak menjawab dan menopang tubuh Kiba hingga mencapai kelas.

"Um Sakon, terimakasih." Sakon hanya berhenti sebentar lalu berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong untuk menuju kelasnya, tanpa menyadari Kiba dibelakang sana menyeringai senang.

"Ada apa dengan senyum mengerikanmu itu?"

"Waaahhh!" Kiba kaget tiba – tiba saja mendengar suara Kankuro tepat dibelakang tengkuknya. Kankuro kemudian pergi sambil tertawa dan Kiba memasuki kelas.

ISTIRAHAT SIANG, Tingkat 3 – b

Beberapa gadis berkumpul dan sedang mengusung topik mengeai "Gamer" kenapa mereka mengusung topik tersebut? Karena akhir – akhir ini para Gamer sering berpisah, dan tentu saja gosip cepat menyebar luas seperti rayap(hubunganya sama rayap?)

"Katanya mereka bermain sama seperti saat itu, kalian ingat saat itu kan? Yang kudengar korban paling parah itu Sakura, hingga saat ini dia masih terkena efeknya."

"Eh?! Benarkah? Bukankah Sakura itu pasanganya Naruto? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti? Dia anak yang baik, ceria, manis, aku saja rela menjadi teman bermainya."

"Dia itu paling berbahaya! Saat itu aku pernah satu kelas dengan kakaknya sekali! Dan mereka tak jauh berbeda bodoh!"

". . . "

" . . ."

Kyubi yang sedang duduk santai di mejanya sembari merasakan hilir mudik angin berhembus menjadi mengarahkan pandanganya menuju sebuah rombongan siswi, rombongan yang tadinya berisik menjadi hening, Kyubi pun tak berniat mengganggu acara asik mereka dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Suaramu terlalu keras bodoh(berbisik)"

"Tapi aku tak percaya jika Naruto itu paling buruk, dia tak nampak seperti anak jahat kalian tau! Aku tetap mengidolakanya,hmh!"

"Hhhhh. . . itu yang kudengar sih, aku sendiri tak pernah berurusan dengan mereka ataupun Kyubi, memikirkanya saja membuatku merinding, Sakura sempat muntaber, sembelit, usus buntu, hanya gara – gara permainan mereka, iihhhhhh menakutkan."

"Itu tak mungkin bodoh! Mana ada hal seperti itu, dasar."

"Lalu siapa paling baik?"

"Hmmm. . . kudengar sih yang bernama Kiba dan Kankuro, tapi menurutku pribadi itu mungkin yang bernama Shikamaru dengan Gaara, Shikamaru itu lebih pasif, mana mungkin orang seperti dia memiliki kesenangan di atas penderitaan orang lain, jika Gaara, kalian bisa lihat wajahnya yang manis itu? Dia bahkan tak pantas menjadi anak jahat(Fans Gaara)"

"(Dia Freak kau tau)" dalam hati beberapa siswi.

"Neji bagaimana dengan Neji?!"

"Dia pure homo, dan penyayang om – om" serempak beberapa siswi menjawab.

"Ahhh aku ingin sekali berteman dengan Naruto, dia seperti kucing kecil yang suka bermain benang wol, lalu jika siang hari tertidur di balik tubuh induknya, lalu induknya itu Kyubi, aahhh indahnya."

"(iihhhh =='' )" percakapan selesai dan mereka memakan bekal makan siang dengan obrolan lain, walaupun masih seputar Gamer.


End file.
